ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 19: Kingdom of the Deep
Season 19 of Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, ''subtitled '''Kingdom of the Deep' is preceded by Season 18. Lord Aquarius serves as the main antagonist, and the Aqua Army serve as this season's villainous faction. General Aberforth is the mascot character of the season. This season does not have a focus ninja. This is the twelvth installment of Emperor Garmadon's Series. This season is a companion to Season 13: Into the Realms, as it covers up all the loose ends, and has a similar setting. This takes place on Earth-101, a world where the darkness, Lord Garmadon speaks about in the finale of Hunted is not the Oni, it is past villains from the first 2 seasons of Ninjago Returning. This season is slightly based on Season 11's Ice Chapter. Description The ninja have been stranded in a realm where there is an endless ocean. Things can't get worse right? NOPE! There is a Water Army who call themselves, the Aqua Army. They rule the endless water realm and live underwater in a giant castle, built by their Lord, Aquarius. Somewhere in the realm, there is a machine that can take you to other realms. Lord Aquarius plans to blanket all sixteen realms in water. Can the ninja foil Aquarius' plans and get back home? Characters * Kai * Jay * Cole * Zane * Lloyd * Nya * Village Citizen 1 * Village Citizen 2 * Aquarius * Aberforth * Aqua Swimmer * Arroyo (Flashbacks Only) * Ice Emperor (Flashbacks Only) * Aspheera (Flashbacks Only) Episodes Cartoon Network App Release S''ome episodes were made available on the Cartoon Network app before they aired on TV. Here are the episodes that were made available before they aired, and what date. '' In this season, usually the first of the weekly two paired episodes are made available on the App within a week before they air. Although this is not the case for episode 9. * Episode 1 - October 2, 2019 * Episode 3 - October 8, 2019 * Episode 5 - October 18, 2019 * Episode 7 - October 23, 2019 * Episode 11 - * Episode 13 - * Episode 14 (possibly) - YouTube Sneak Peaks When the episodes weren't made available on the CN App before they aired, usually Cartoon Network would upload a sneak peak of the episode. '' * Episode 9 - October 30, 2019 Notes/Trivia * This is the second time for the main villain to not appear in the first episode of the season, the first being Season 16. * This season is now officially the longest-lasting season in terms of airing days. ** These are the top 4 seasons in terms of airing days. **# Season 19: Kingdom of the Deep - 15 Episodes **# Season 18: The Ultimate Battle - 15 Episodes **# Season 17: Secrets of the Dark Spinjitzu Master - 15 Episodes **# Season 10: Legacy - 10 Episodes * Unlike the previous two seasons that also have 15 episodes and are split into 2 or 3 chapters, this one is not split into chapters. * This is the third season in a row to have 15 episodes. * It was originally titled '''Wet Oceans' but changed to due hating. * This is the first season to have more than two episodes made available on the Cartoon Network app before they air. * The episode "Hurricane" was originally titled "The Last Land." * There was going to be an episode called "Vacated," which was a double length special episode that focuses on what is happening in Ninjago. It was going to be episode 5 and 6. The Vacated special episode was reduced to a regular 22 minute episode that was going to be episode 7, but the special was officially canceled and replaced with the episode "Deserted," which was not really filler because it explains the origins of the Aqua Army, and Aquarius. * This is the first season with an actual release schedule, which is two episodes every saturday on TV. The rest of the seasons just air episodes randomly. Focus Characters * There is no true focus ninja in the season. * Lloyd plays a major role in Episodes 1, 2, 3, and 6. He is overall a major character in the season. * Nya plays a major role in the season, as it is mostly about her element. * Kai plays a major role in Episode 1. He is the focus of Episode 5. He is overall a major character in the season. * Cole plays a minor role in this season. * Jay plays a minor role in this season. * Zane plays a minor role in this season, he plays the weakest role in the season out of all the ninja, because he didn't speak in the first few episodes. His focus episode is Episode 8. Antagonists * Aquarius serves as the main antagonist of this season. Although being an antagonist, he has two focus episodes, Episode 4 and Episode 7. Those two episodes are flashbacks on how he became the ruler of the Kingdom of Peace Ocean, how he formed the Aqua Army, and how he was abandoned by the villagers. * Aberforth is the secondary antagonist of the season. * The Aqua Army are the season's villainous faction. Category:Seasons Category:Emperor Garmadon Series